The present invention relates to clutch devices for a printing press.
In the past, various auxiliary assemblies, such as a quarter folder in a printing press, have been driven by a drive device, such as a motor and its accompanying drive shaft, in order to selectively operate the auxiliary assemblies in one configuration of the press, and with the drive device being silenced in an idle condition of the press to cease temporary operation of the auxiliary assemblies. In a typical manner, the auxiliary assemblies have been driven by a drive pulley with an endless belt passing over the pulley and suitable pulleys in the auxiliary assemblies, with the drive pulley being rotatably mounted on a bearing assembly, and with the bearing assembly being rotatably mounted on the drive shaft. Although the drive assemblies including the drive pulley and belt may work satisfactorily in driving the auxiliary assemblies, in the event that the drive pulley is placed in an idle configuration by a clutch between the drive shaft and drive pulley to cease operation of the auxiliary assemblies, a bearing by the bearing assembly may fail, and the drive pulley may be inadvertently driven by the drive shaft in this case, thus causing undesired and unexpected operation of the auxiliary assembly which may cause harm or injury to an operator positioned closely to the auxiliary assembly.